Bridge to Nowhere
by Modern-Insomniac1138
Summary: Sometimes dreams aren't real. Sucky summary, I know, but please be gentle. This is my first House of Wax fanfic. Carly's POV. WadeCarly. One Shot. Please read and review. Enjoy.


Title: Bridge to Nowhere

Author: Modern-Insomniac1138

Pairing/Character: Carly's POV, Wade/Carly

Word Count: 1,670

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sometimes dreams aren't real.

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wax or any of its characters. Please do not sue; I am merely a fanfic writer. Also, I borrowed the title of this story from the title of a song from the band called The Like. I also borrowed the lyrics to the song.

_Wake up, it's over _

_Again, the day's getting colder_

_Headaches, my mind breaks_

_Kicked the covers on the floor_

I slowly open my eyes. I can see the sun's blissful rays shining through the thin, silk curtains of the small apartment that I am now in. I groggily look at the silver alarm clock on the small, cluttered table on the left side of the bed. Six thirty-five, it reads. I yawn and slowly start to stretch, but suddenly I feel someone start to stir beside me. I look over at who it is and smile. I crawl over to him and I just start to stare for a while. I stare at the way his chest goes up and down. How he just looks so helpless when he sleeps. His breathing is more beautiful than the reddest rose or the prettiest dress. Him being alive is as beautiful as anything.

I look at the clock again. Six forty-one, it reads. I sigh. We have to meet Paige, Blake, Dalton, and Nick soon. We're supposed to go out and have breakfast together before Paige and Blake leave to meet his parents. I look down at him once more. I don't want to wake him up, but sadly I have to. I, also, have to wake up.

It seemed like a dream at first. How we met, our first date, our first kiss, our first time together. How innocent and right everything felt. How he clumsily ran his fingers through my hair, how I begged him to go deeper inside me, how it seemed like there was no else in the world but he and I. It seemed like nothing could ever compare to those dreamlike moments in our lives. But suddenly, I realize, that dreams aren't real.

_Downstairs, they're laughing _

_Everybody seeming happy _

_I'd say it's too early to smile _

_I haven't done that in a while _

"Wade." I whisper softly almost if I say his name too loud he'll just disappear forever.

His eyes start to open and I start to smile. Dreams can't be this good. "Carly? What time is it?" he asks as he starts to rub his eyes.

"It's six forty-five. We still have time left, before we have to go."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just get up in a few minutes." he says as he gently reaches out to touch my arm. He playfully starts to trace circles on it. I begin giggle at his touch.

"Carly, you are way too ticklish."

"I know I am, but that's what makes you love me even more, right?" I ask seductively as I lean closer to him.

"Right." he answers as he leans in and kisses me. The kiss soon escalades into something deeper and more passionate and soon I start to feel myself drifting into the fantasy and dream once again. I feel like I can fly.

_'Cause I can't see your face any longer _

_Not a trace any longer _

_I can't hide _

_I'm not laughing anymore _

_I can't be who you wanted me to be _

_To be who you wanted me to see _

_I don't know now what's in store _

_I need more _

"Shouldn't we be getting ready? It's almost eight." Wade says as I cuddle closer to him.

"No, let's just stay here, like this. Let's prolong this moment. Let's make it worthwhile."

"What about Paige and everyone?"

"I'm sure they can wait. I'm pretty sure that they're going to be okay. Just stay with me. Please." I look up at him and he weakly smiles back. "That was nice. You know, what we just did." I say smirking as he begins to play with my fingers.

"Yeah, it was." he whispers sadly.

"So, what happens now?"

"I don't know."

"Wade, what am I going to do without you?"

"Babe, you won't ever need to worry about that. I'll be with you always. I'll always be here." he says looking deep into my eyes.

"I hope this dream never ends." I say as I lean in to kiss him once more.

"Me too, Carly," he whispers against my lips, "me too."

_Flashbacks, of times past _

_I will just forget to make it last _

_Turning on the lights _

_I'm waiting _

_Nothing seems to be changing _

_Books are on the desk _

_Lined papers _

_Every sign of life just seems to taper _

"No, don't go. Please don't leave me." I plead desperately as Wade starts to get dressed.

"Carly, it's late. We have to go, now."

"But, but I don't want to go. Not yet, not ever." I say as I try to fight back tears.

He kneels over next to me, and smiles weakly.

"Babe, everything's going to be okay. Have faith."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Paige, Blake, and Dalton are waiting for me, and Nick's waiting for you. You have to let go. You have to move on. I love you, I will always love you."

"I love you too, Wade."

"Then, you have to let me go. You have to let me go."

"No, it's all my fault. It's my fault. I killed you. You're dead because of me." I start to sob violently as I bury my face in my cold hands.

"Carly, I'm not dead. I'll always be alive in your heart."

"Wade... please." I say as I look up, but he's gone.

"Wade? Wade! No!" I shout.

I start to cry even more as everything fades to black.

_'Cause I can't see your face any longer _

_Not a trace any longer _

_I can't hide _

_I'm not laughing anymore _

_I can't be who you wanted me to be _

_To be who you wanted me to see _

_I don't know now what's in store _

_Oh _

"Wade!" I shout. I look around to see where I am. I'm in the same, small apartment as before. I look over and the same silver alarm clock reads, six thirty-five.

"Wade, wake-up! You would not believe the dream I just had!" I exclaim as I look over to his side of the bed.

"Wade..." I whisper softly as I realize that he's not there. I tear escapes my blue/green eyes as I realize what happened. I realize that Wade, Paige, Blake, and Dalton are dead. I realize that it was just another dream. There is no more Wade. Wade is gone... forever.

"Mommy?" a small voice says. I look over at the entrance of my bedroom door, and I smile weakly.

"Yes, Nora?"

"Why were you shouting?" she asks curiously as she rubs her eyes. I look at the young, four-year-old girl and I try my best not to start sobbing.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I just had another dream. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay mommy. Uncle Nicky told me that dreams are normal. Was it about daddy again?" Nora asks.

A wave of sadness washes over me and I look down at my hands. I feel like a bird whose wings are damaged. I feel like a pianist whose hands have gone awry. I feel like I am the sun being covered up by a cloud. I feel like I'm falling.

"I'm sorry mommy, did I hurt your feelings?" she asks worriedly.

"No, honey, you didn't do anything. I'm just a little tired."

"Do you miss daddy?"

I try to hold back tears as the question starts to whirl around in my brain. "Yes, I do."

"Was he a good guy?"

"Yes, very much so. He loved me, and I bet he would've loved you."

"He died before he knew about me, right?"

"Yes, he did."

"Mommy, can I stay with you tonight and keep you company?"

I weakly smile and I motion for the small, dark brown haired girl to sit next to me on my bed. She happy complies and jumps next to me. She jumps on Wade's side of my bed, and I smile. I kiss the top of our daughter's head. Our daughter. A child that Wade and I brought into this world. For once I feel happy again. For once I am complete. For once I do not need a dream to complete the dark, empty hold in my heart.

"What's wrong mommy? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asks curiously.

I shake my head and say, "Nothing, Nora, I was just noticing how much you look like your father."

"Mommy, what was he like?"

I smile, "Let me tell you about him."

I feel like I can fly again.

_Hear me out _

_Nothing's gonna break _

_Nothing's gonna break me down _

_Me down _

_Nothing's gonna take _

_Nothing's gonna take me out _

The End

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. For all my fans who read my Veronica Mars fanfiction, I know that you're surprised that I wrote a House of Wax fanfic, but hey! It was calling to be written. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Also, if you're all wondering about the whole dream confusion thing, well in the beginning all the way to the part where everything fades to black part, well, that's all in her mind. It's a dream! Okay, and if you didn't get the whole Nora part. Well, before Wade died, he and Carly had sex and she didn't know that she was a week pregnant during the House of Wax movie. Get it? Okay, if you don't just send me a private message and ask. Anways, please review, I spent a lot of time and effort to create and write this story. Thanks! Dedicated to Nikki! House of Wax rules! I love Jared Padalecki! wink wink, Emily : )

Ally


End file.
